When Elementals Sigh
by Orohippus
Summary: The gods forgot to pay attention to the world. The Elementals, giving up all hope of intervening, are disappearing and destroying themselves, some less willingly that others. My first fan fiction. COMPLETE. Chapters 1, 2 and 3 reposted. Chapter 7: a poem.
1. The Chamber of Ordeal

Hello! I'm Orohippus, and this is my first fanfic. I'd appreciate constructive comments (a.k.a. reviews). This is supposed to be a sad story about various elementals that I thought up (and others I didn't) going bye-bye.

Disclaimer: For goodness sakes, I'm not Tamora Pierce! Throw any ideas of the contrary out the window!

**Chapter 1**

**The Chamber of Ordeal**

The Chamber looked out over the world. It did not like what it saw. Humans swarmed over the land, leaving in their wake black, burned terrain. If it could be called terrain. Mountains, forests, even oceans were destroyed, gone, left non-existent. Those humans, greedy beings that they were, ruined anything they did not need to survive. An increasing amount of the squires that came to the Chamber for the Ordeal of knighthood never left alive. Those that did were soon corrupted. Yet still, the Chamber searched for one pure soul to set everything to rights, draw the god's attention. A century passed, then another, and another, and the Chamber lost hope. "There is no pure person in this world, and never will be," it sighed. So, after the final squire was dead and gone, it left. The iron door of the chamber snapped in two with a deafening crack that all who heard it would remember until the fast approaching end of time.

Well, there you have it: my first fanfic. Tell me, should I post two chappies together? They're all as short as this.

Orohippus


	2. Chitral

Hello! Another chapter, this time about Chitral. Loads of thanks to my reviewers **Shewolf24 **and **GiantKilleress**.

Disclaimer: The little devil on my shoulder tells me to take all credit for this story. The angel on the other shoulder is hitting the devil over the head with a wok and telling me to give credit of everything you recognize to Tamora Pierce. I'll go with the angel since little devil seems to be loosing the battle of the woks.

**Chapter Two**

**Chitral**

Chitral wandered, floating about in that nameless place. It's pass. Humans with evil magic fashioned to kill and destroy had come, spoken words, and the mountains had disappeared. Where they had gone Chitral knew not, but the fact remained that the Roof of the World no longer existed in that place. Now, not connected to any one place on earth, Chitral drifted about attempting to find anyone pure of soul to influence others into stopping the destruction. For centuries of human time it searched, yet no creature was to be found. With nothing and no one in their way the humans killed whatever they didn't need to survive and more. Its young cousins the gods were much too absorbed in their own quarrels and lands to pay any attention to the creatures entrusted to them by Father Universe and Mother Flame, and the world suffered for it. Except Ganiel. But his sisters and brothers had caged him for pointing out that his siblings might have done anything wrong, made a mistake. Yes, there was nothing else for Chitral to do but leave and destroy itself. Chitral called, "Come my siblings. It is time to go." It sighed, breaking its last connection to the mortal world. The Dominion Jewel shattered into a million shards, and Chitral went back to the nothingness it had been before time, calling its siblings to go with it.

A/N: Well, There's chappie two. Reviews cheer me up and entice me into typing faster (hint, hint).

Orohippus


	3. Aquantil

Hello! Another chapter! I made this Elemental up. Loads of thanks to my reviewers **Shewolf24 **and **GiantKilleress**.

Disclaimer: The little devil on my shoulder tells me to take all credit for this story. The angel on the other shoulder is hitting the devil over the head with a lamp and telling me to give credit of everything you recognize to Tamora Pierce. I'll go with the angel since little devil seems to be loosing the battle of the lamps.

**Chapter 3**

**Aquantil**

"Since water was formed I have moved with its currents. Now all of it is gone." The cruel humans had destroyed any free-flowing water on the earth. That wicked magic burned everything away, leaving only blackened sand. Water had gone like all else, leaving Aquantil with no place to go. For a short while it had searched for a human to influence the decisions of its kind, but no such person existed.

One day, the elemental of water felt a call. A call to leave that world forever. "My master calls me, and I will go. There is no longer any hope for this Earth to survive. Yes, it is the best path for me to follow." Aquantil sighed. It had lived in this land for so long, and now would leave and follow a new course. "Ah well, it is for the best." And Aquantil left, never to return.

A/N: Well, there's chappie three. Reviews cheer me up and entice me into typing faster (hint, hint).


	4. Fiamme

Hello! Another chapter! I made this Elemental up. Loads of thanks to my reviewers **Shewolf24 **and **GiantKilleress**.

Disclaimer: The little devil on my shoulder tells me to take all credit for this story. The angel on the other shoulder is hitting the devil over the head with a shoe and telling me to give credit of everything you recognize to Tamora Pierce. I'll go with the angel since little devil seems to be loosing the battle of the shoes.

**Chapter 4**

**Fiamme**

"I begin a flame, it burns, and it dies. That is how my job has worked forever. Now there is nothing else to burn." Fiamme was idle and bored. The sorcery that had eliminated all had also left Fiamme with nothing to burn. Nothing to burn, no work for the elemental of fire. So bored it became that Fiamme itself burst into flame, bringing light to that dark, dreary world. "I have searched for someone who might create something, anything for me to burn, but there is no one." Suddenly, hearing something, Fiamme cocked its head, "Could it be? Yes, my master calls. I will follow, for when I leave I will no longer be bored." And Fiamme sighed putting out the flame of the earth.

A/N: Well, there's chappie four. Reviews cheer me up and entice me into typing faster (hint, hint).


	5. Vento

Sorry, this took so much longer than I anticipated! I made this Elemental up. Loads of thanks to my reviewers **Trackdog, Shewolf24,** **GiantKilleress, **and **Arachnomadness**.

Disclaimer: The little devil on my shoulder tells me to take all credit for this story. The angel on the other shoulder is hitting the devil over the head with an i-pod and telling me to give credit of everything you recognize to Tamora Pierce. I'll go with the angel since little devil seems to be loosing the battle of the i-pods.

**Chapter 5**

**Vento**

Vento had wandered all of its life, flowing over the surface with the wind. "North, south, east, west. I have been all those ways. I love those directions, for I am with my creation. Yet now, I am called to travel a new path, one unknown to me. One which my air cannot follow," Vento contemplated this unfamiliar order. Although below it stretched that vast expanse devoid of water, vegetation, and life, above it air still flowed uninterrupted. "I must obey my own master, or else I would not leave. Ah, but there is no alternative. Good-bye dear currents that have carried me so far!" And the air sighed, echoing its master's mournful cry.

A/N: Well, there's chappie five. The next chapter will be the last, and then I'll start the sequel. Reviews cheer me up and entice me into typing faster (hint, hint). Also, visit the bottom of my profile and tell me your favourite story idea.


	6. Erde

Hello again! I made this Elemental up. Loads of thanks to my reviewers **Trackdog, Shewolf24,** **GiantKilleress, **and **Arachnomadness**. Constructive criticism sorely needed for editing.

Disclaimer: NO! Don't hurt me! I admit! If you recognize it, it is the property of the great Tamora Pierce.

**Chapter 6**

**Erde**

"Earth, my earth. However can I leave you? Erde sighed, the earth about it rising in attempt to comfort its keeper, "But I am called to go back to my own creators." Erde looked about itself. It saw only a burned and blackened expanse. Yet Erde felt connected to that place, for it was all earth, no matter how ruined. But above all it heard the call of Chitral. That command telling Erde that the time had come to leave. "I am sorry," Erde whispered, leaving its creation, home comforter. The earth rang with grief.

A/N: Well, there's the final chapter. I have begun the first chapter of Dreamer Revolt, but don't expect it very soon. I'm focusing of The Tale of Lady Katherine. Reviews cheer me up and entice me into writing faster (hint, hint). Also, visit the bottom of my profile and tell me your favourite story idea.


	7. Summary Poem

Hello! This is the part of a poem I wrote as a summary for When Elementals Sigh.

Orohippus

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from Tammy Pierce's writings, it aint mine

Gods neglect,

Elementals sigh.

It's short, but it is only the first two lines of the poem. Also, I need constructive criticism for the editing of the rest of the story.

Orohippus


End file.
